Unexplained Father
by BadWolfStark
Summary: What if Sarah aka Jacob's mom and Edward Cullen use to love each other, but when Edward leaves her he didn't know he would be leaving his son, Jacob Black. (Starts From Twilight Eclipse) (Was named Edward is Jacob's Dad) (Editing the chapters)
1. Chapter 1

_Starts from Eclipse! Jacob will be out of ooc sometimes_

 **~IN THE PAST~16 YEARS EARLIER~**

"Sarah, I have to go" Edward whispers, pulling on his shirt, quickly placing a kiss on Sarah's forehead. Sarah sighs, grabbing Edward's hands in hers.

"You know my father has been in my face, about marrying Billy" Sarah began, covering herself with Edward's old blue polo that he gave her.

"I know, you should." Edward mutters, making Sarah look down with a hurt expression.

"When will I'll see you again?" Sarah asks, still looking down, gently grabs Sarah's face, making her look up at him.

"Baby, my family has to move, we have no choice" Edward explains, grabbing his brown leather wallet from Sarah's nightstand Sarah stares at him sadly before angrily ripping Edward's grip off of hers.

"Fine, leave, it's what your best at" Sarah mumbles, Edward sadly stares at his girlfriend for the last time

"I'm so sorry" Edward whispers, before taking his leave, Leaving his girlfriend literally in tears.

 **~Present~16 YEARS LATER~**

"Edward, dear, can you go get a couple drinks from the kitchen? " Esme asks, pulling Edward from his memory, Edward nods before standing up.

"I'll help" Jacob exclaims, Edward frowns as the wolf walks ahead of him, into the kitchen. Jacob swings open the stainless steel fridge, quickly grabbing a Pepsi from the bottom shelf, ripping open the top and gulping down the soda. Edward rolls his golden eyes.

"You're a pig" Edward grumbles, grabbing two sodas for the other wolves. Jacob snickers, as he grabs the sodas from Edward, giving Edward a smile before running off, back into the main room.

 **"WHAT"** Edward did a double take. Was that his smile? No it couldn't possibly be his, but it was his, Jacob had _his smile_


	2. Chapter 2

"A newborn vampire, is strong, they are stronger than us, and you" Jasper yelled, to the wolves.

"Jacob, Seth pay attention" Sam yelled in there heads, in his alpha voice. Jacob didn't listen and tackled Seth to the ground playfully biting Seth's ear. Seth playfully growled...Sam growled pulling Jacob by the little scuff he still had.

"Now pay attention!" Leah commented, as Seth got up and rolled his big puppy dog eyes.

"What would your mother think about you!?" Leah exclaimed, starring at Jacob, Jacob growled in return. Jacob took to big steps away from the pack and sat down, watching Jasper and Alice train.

"Shut up Leah..! You know Sarah is a hard thing to talk about.." Seth whispered to his sister, Leah rolled her eyes. Seth slowly scooted away from the pack and walked to where Jacob was sitting. Seth whimpered, and started to rub into Jake's side.

"Your mother would be very proud of you" Seth whispered, Jacob smiled, which looked strange in his wolf form.

"Thanks Seth" Jacob whispered...

-2 HOURS LATER-

"Come on wolfy!" Emmett playfully yelled. Jacob in his wolf form playfully growled, swiping the dirt with his massive feet.

"Emmett don't hurt him" Esme motherly muttered, as Jacob tackled Emmett to the ground. Rosalie started at her husband in disgust.. And walked back inside their house. Edward had his arm over Bella's shoulders as they watched Emmett and Jacob playfully fight. Seth, the only wolf left besides Jacob, was Watching from the sidelines ready to help...but before he could tackle Emmett they heard howling...Sam..

"We have to go" Seth said to Edward, knowing Edward could hear thoughts. Edward nodded and watched as Jacob and Seth both took off running.

"Come on Alice, Charlie wants me home" Bella mumbled, giving a quick kiss to Edward and than walking to her red rusted truck. Edward sighed and walked inside...

"So..Eddy...Are you going to tell them" Rosalie asked..

"Tell them what?" Edward asked confused...Rosalie smiled

"That Jacob is your son"...


	3. Chapter 3

_AS THE STORY GOSE ON YOU WILL SEE THE STORY GO BY THE MOVIES MORE AND MORE! IM SKIPPING TO WHERE EDWARD ASKS BELLA TO MARRY HIM!_

 **~AT THE CULLEN HOUSE~**

"Bella stop trying to take your clothes off" Edward whispers into the kiss as they both laid on the new bed Edward got.

"I want to do the part" Bella replies as they both broke the kiss, Edward staring at Bella a little shocked.

"Not tonight...Believe me I want to, I just want to be married to you first" Edward mutters to her, quickly thinking about his old love Sarah and his son. _Jacob_

"You really make me think I'm the villain trying to steal your virtue" Bella jokes as she looks down at her hands.

"Trust me it's not my virtue I'm worried about. It's just I might have lost my soul, But Ill will protect yours...While getting down on one knee I would have asked you to marry me" Edward says, while getting down on one knee, slowly put a square box that held a beautiful ring in it.

"It was my mother's. Isabella Swan, would you do me the honor of marrying me?" Edward asks, looking at Bella hopefully...Bella gave out a small happy sigh, smiling at her boyfriend

 _"Yes"_

Edward smiles, getting off of his knee and lifting Bella into his arms. Their short moment was ruined by the loud ring of the doorbell. A groaning Edward broke the embrace, Bella following ad they both walk downstairs to answer the door.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" Edward asks, as Bella and Edward stare at the boy, Jake's face was a sigh to see, with cakes on dirt and red teary eyes.

"You're an asshole" Jacob growls, punching Edward straight in the face, the only thing that cracked was Jacob's hand. Jake didn't seem to care as he continues to glare at the vampire.

"Jacob calm down" Bella yells shocked, the only response he gave was a growl.

"Jake, just tell us what's wrong?" Bella calmly asks, as she rubs small circles into his back. Edward looks at Jake shocked, _How did he know? Who told him!_

"Edward's my-" Jacob began only to be cut off by himself fainting, Edward quickly caught him before he could hit his head on the hard floor, cradling his son in his arms.

"He's fine, he's just got overwhelmed" Edward mutters to his new fiancé, carrying his son into Emmett's room, Bella following, they stopped at Emmett's long brown couch,

"Can you grab the throw blanket?" Edward asks, as he laid the boy onto the couch, making sure he looked comfortable. Bella grabs the blanket and hands it to him, watching as Edward gently tucks in Jake.

 _"Edward...What was he talking about!?"_


	4. Chapter 4

Edward stares at the love of life, his eyes held guilt

"Bella I think we should leave him to rest, let's go into the kitchen" walk out of Emmett's room, leaving Jake to sleep. Bella follows Edward into the kitchen and they both took a seat around the kitchen table.

"Bella, this might be hard for you, I don't want to hurt you."

"It started when I met this girl, her name was Sarah, we started to date, I loved her, Are relationship lasted about two years, I couldn't stay with her, but the last day I was going to leave. We..had.. _sex_ . Jacob was yelling at me because he found out I'm his father " Edward mutters.

 _Silence_

"So your Jacob's dad?" Bella slowly asks after a couple minutes, Edward nods, not having the voice to talk to her. Bella didn't look angry but he could feel it coming off of her.

"I'm so sorry, Bella" Edward whispers as Bella got up from her seat, Edward following.

"We're going to be fine" Bella replies back as she brought him into a long hug and for a moment things where just right.

 _ **~5 HOURS LATER~**_

Bella was currently sleeping, she was surprisingly doing okay with the whole idea of Edward being Jacob's dad. Edward was currently watching Jacob sleep, Edward knew this was a little bit weird, but the harder he stares at Jake the more he wants to be in Jake's life. Jacob groans from his sleep, smacking his lips, his hands went up to search for something, when Jake couldn't find it he stares to whimper, Edward could sense Jake needs something,

"Jacob what do you need?" Edward asks gently, as he was hoping Jacob wouldn't wake up fully.

"My shirt." Jake whimpers back as he felt around the couch for his comfort item. Jacob flashed a bright blue polo shirt in Edward's mind, it had a medium size hole and a couple stains all over it but Edward remembers that polo, that was his old shirt he gave Sarah. By this time Jake has tears streaming down his face, Edward quickly got an idea, walking out of his brother's room and into his, grabbing a similar blue polo from his clothes rack. Walking back to Jake gently slipping it in Jacob's arms, it immediately calmed Jacob down, hugging the shirt to his chest.

"How's my nephew?"

"What are you two doing here" Edward muttered turning to Jasper and Emmett.

"Well I came to see my new nephew" Emmett jokes, as Edward rolls his eyes and got up, and pushing his two adoptive brothers out of the room, Ed following. Making sure to quietly close the door.

"Carlisle wanted us to check on you" Jasper mumbles as he stares at the alarm clock and In bright numbers it said _6:00._

"Yes I know Jasper" Edward replies back as he read Jasper's thoughts, going to wake up Bella. Edward walks into Bella's room, sitting next to Bella and rubbing her back to try to wake her up.

"Bella" Edward whispers, Bella groans before sitting up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"It's time to go." Edward whispers.


	5. Update

_I cleaned up my chapters and renamed my story, I really want to update this story because i believe it has value to be a good story, If anyone has any ideas that they want to throw at me please don't be afraid to comment~Love you all~ Working on a new update right now._


End file.
